The Village Hidden In The Ice
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: Naruto and the rest of the Squads are on a journey to find the lost Village Hidden In The Ice. But they are not the only ones. Oc characters Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dark damp corridor, Sasuke Uchiha was walking towards Orochimaru's room. He entered his room and walked in slowly. The door slammed behind him. "You wanted to see me?…Lord Orochimaru"

Orochimaru, sat in his chair looked up with a smirk. "Yes, I needed to ask you something…"

"Well…" Sasuke snapped, not being a very patient person when it comes to Orochimaru. He got out of his chair and slowly walked to his table.

Sasuke only frowned as he waited for his question. Orochimaru picked up a scroll and threw it to Sasuke. "Here take a look at this…"

Sasuke opened the scroll and examined it. His expression clearly showed that he didn't get what he was looking at. "What's this?"

"Well what does it look like?" Orochimaru asked in a very calm way. Sasuke took another look at the scroll.

"It looks like some sorter village…"

"Exactly…"

"Well what about it?" Sasuke asked sounding bored. "That village is a very special village, and the reason for this is because…it's a hidden village that has an amazing amount of power"

"So…"

"What do you mean So? Did you not hear what I just said?!" Orochimaru snapped, not impressed at his attitude. "Well yeah…but I don't get it, what's so great about it?"

Orochimaru sighs and returns to his chair. "What's so great about it is…there is a tremendous amount of power all coming from one female ninja in that village, and we are going to get that power!"

Sasuke understood now, and looked at the scroll again.

"Wait a sec…it says here that this village has only been found by people who already knows where it is" Sasuke explained as he read it off the scroll. He looked up at a smirking Orochimaru. "Well that's why your going to know where it is. Once you find it"

"SCREW YOU! I'm not going to look for some Poxy village that's not even on a map!" Sasuke shouted as he begins to storm out.

"Very well, Suit yourself…Although I'm sure that the Nine tails brat is going to look for the village too. And he can obtain that power. And may be able to beat you"

Sasuke clenched his fists, as his eyes twitched in anger. He wasn't sure if Naruto was going to look for the village. But if there was a slightest chance Naruto would become stronger than Sasuke. He would take it away.

"What does this girl look like?" Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's answer.

In the leaf village Squad 7 were at the Ramen shop. They haven't had a mission in two weeks now. And Naruto was not what you call happy about it. "So are we going to train again today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi was too busy reading to even hear her. Sakura sighed while Yamato chuckled. "You can train if you want to Sakura"

She smiled that someone was listening to her. "Naruto you coming to train with Sai and me?"

"So I guess I'm coming too?" Sai interrupted. "Well of course you are! You're a part of this team too you know?"

Sai sighed at her.

"So are you Naruto?"

"Training sucks! I want some real action! Not just practising for no action!" Naruto shouted leaving the Ramen shop. As he walked out he bumped into Shikamaru. "Whoa what's up with you?"

"NOTHING!" Naruto shouted while spitting in his face. Shikamaru wiping spit off his face glares at him. "Well whatever, listen is your squad here?"

"Yeah so what if they are?"

"Sheesh take it easy will ya. Stop biting my head off, I was only asking" Shikamaru says trying to calm him down.

Naruto sighed "Yes they are here, why?"

"The Fifth Hokage is asking me to round up most of the squads for an important mission or something" Shikamaru explained which Naruto was delighted to hear.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY BEFORE?" he ran inside grabbed everyone then ran back out grabbing Shikamaru on the way. "LETS GO!"

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please tell me if you liked it. But please don't be harsh with the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto burst into the Hokage's office "Ok I'm here What's this Important mission!"

All the other squads are in there glaring at him. Naruto stares at them and notices Jaraiya standing next to Tsunade.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks. Jaraiya sighs. "Well if you didn't barge in, making such a big entrance. I would of calmly explained THAT I'M THE ONE LEADING THIS MISSION!"

Naruto folds his arms in a huff. "Now as I was saying, this mission isn't an ordinary mission. Its more of a discovery mission!" Jaraiya explained. Kiba raised his hand. "Yes what is it?"

"Well when you say a discovery mission, do you mean like we have to find this place" Kiba asked.

"Well…sort of. This village" he shows everyone the scroll. "Is a village that can only be found by people who already know where it is."

"Do you know where it is?" Tenten asked. Jaraiya sweat dropped. "Er…not exactly"

"WHAT! THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND IT!" Naruto shouted. "Look, It says here that this village has an amazing power source. It shouldn't be that hard to find with our sources, And I'm just guessing that a certain Sanin will be looking for that power as well"

Naruto looks at Tsunade "Not me you idiot!" Tsunade snaps and Naruto. "Orochimaru"

"Oh!….Wait if Orochimaru is after it then that means…" He looks down "Sasuke will be there with him"

"We're not 100 per cent sure that Orochimaru is after the village's power source. But we need to make sure that the village is out of harms way" Jaraiya explains. "So we're all going?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah why not?, its like an adventure!" Jaraiya smiles. That idea didn't seem to bother anyone. "When do we leave?" Neji asked.

"Tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you all get ready"

Everyone leaves except for Naruto who is still looking down. "Naruto you can leave now" Jaraiya says snapping him out of his day dream like trance. "Huh? Oh yeah see ya later" he leaves the office.

"Well this should be interesting for them shouldn't it?" Jaraiya jokes. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsunade asks.

"Well I'm not completely sure but…I'm more concerned about finding this place. No one has found it in over 30 years."

"Why?… Wait that doesn't make sense. How can someone lose a village. Once you find it surely you can find it again" Tsunade asks sorting out paper on her desk.

"Not necessary, apparently an incident happened to the village that forced it into hiding. It also says here that they needed to protect the girl who is part of the power source. My guess is that's if Orochimaru is after the power he'll get that girl." Jaraiya explained.

"I see…Well do what you must, not that I could stop you anyway" She joked while he gives her a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?" he asked

"Well when have you ever listen to me when it comes to doing something you wanna do?"

Now that he thought about she was right.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later" he exit's the room through the window. Tsunade smirks and returns to her work.

Naruto was sat in his house packing his stuff. Still feeling annoyed about Sasuke. He started thinking of what he would do if he saw him. KNOCK! KNOCK! Snapped him out of his thoughts.

He went to his front door and opened it. He sighs "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well I was just checking up on ya seeing as you have been a little down since that meeting" Kakashi explained, Naruto lowered his head.

"Naruto, try not to keep worrying about Sasuke. Just focus on the mission, this type of mission doesn't come along often so…make the most of it ok" Kakashi says patting Naruto's head. "Now have you finished packing?"

"Not yet…"

"Well finish packing then get some sleep, we'll be leaving quite early" Kakashi vanishes while Naruto sighs. And starts packing again. An hour later he finishes and starts to go to sleep.

He was thinking about the mission now. He then started to get excited and went straight to sleep.

**Well hope u enjoyed that chapter. I shall update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto was laying in bed snoring. Very loud. He was snoring that he didn't even hear Sakura slam through his bedroom door. "NARUTO! YOUR LATE! GET UP NOW!" she screamed shaking him awake.

"What do you mean I'm late?!"

"Your late, everyone else is already at the gate ready to leave!" Sakura explained. Naruto screamed, and quickly got ready. Within seconds he was running out the house with his backpack and Sakura.

Moments later they both arrived at the gate where everyone was not happy for Naruto's lateness. "Er Naruto what part of leaving quite early did you not quite catch?" Kakashi asked his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Sorry everyone…I er kinda overslept he, he!" Naruto nervously laughed scratching the back of his head. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well come on guys we have wasted time already" Jaraiya moans heading out of the gate.

"Hey wait a sec…all the sensei's are coming too?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, hence why we're following you" Kakashi joked. "isn't that dangerous? Who's gonna protect the village?" Naruto interrupted.

"Well not everyone's sensei's are coming, just Guy, Yamato and myself" Kakashi explained.

"Oh ok then, so when are we gonna get there?" Naruto asked him which earned him are you serious looks from everyone. Except Hinata who only giggled at his question. "Oh right…heh! We have to find it first" he laughed.

Its been five hours of walking and the gang have sat down for a rest by a river. "Hey Jaraiya, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked Jaraiya who was sat by a tree smoking his pipe. "I'm sorry Kakashi my next book's not coming out until next…"

"Er no that's not what I wanted to ask" Kakashi sweat dropped. "Oh then what is it?"

"Its about this village…how are we supposed to find it again?" he asks sitting down next to him.

"Well the plan was to find its original location and see what we can gather from there" Jaraiya explained.

"What if we cant find anything?" Kakashi asked. Jaraiya puffed out smoke. "Well…if he search becomes too hopeless, we'll have to find a different approach."

"I see…So what is it about this village that makes it so special?"

"Well its not very often that a village's way of living revolves around one girl." Jaraiya explained. "So they basically worship her?"

"Kinda…they look at her as their only way of survival. According to this scroll the girl's Kekki Genkai allows the village to survive. that's why they hid. To keep that power from being taken."

"So in other words if the girl is taken, that village will die?" Kakashi asked to make sure that they are on the same page. "Exactly…"

"Say how do you know so much about this village anyway?"

"Well …I've been there before, it was such a peaceful place. The village hidden in the ice is what they call it now. They used to call it the village hidden upon the ice. But that obviously changed once they hid. Jaraiya explained. They then both notice that everyone is sat around them listening.

"Wow, I cant believe you've been there before master Jaraiya" Ino says. "What's it like?" Tenten interrupted. "er…ahem well its like I said its not there anymore so I cant guarantee that it will be the same as it was before."

"Well what was it like when you did go there?" Sakura asks as everyone scoots closer to hear the story. "Well there was a nice huge waterfall, and the water surrounded the village, they specialised with ice type justu. So the water was sometimes frozen" Jaraiya explained which everyone imagined to be a nice heavenly place.

"What happened to it?" Shikamaru asked. "There was an attack on the village. The outsiders wanted the power source , and if they succeeded the village would of died. But in that fight to protect the power. Most of the village did die." Jaraiya explained which made everyone turn a bit sad.

"Wait a second, you said that the girl is their power source, then how were they after her back then, when you said she…" Lee asked but was cut off. "If you were listening, I said that the girls Kekki Genkai allows the village to survive. Because she has part of the power source inside of her. I'm afraid I don't know any more than that"

"I wonder what this girl is like?" Sakura says to the girls who start to imagine. "Well I think its time to make a move" Jaraiya says getting up and heading away. Everyone follows. "Come on Naruto…Huh?"

Naruto was sat still. Staring at the sky. "Naruto! Come on!"

"Huh? Oh yeah coming Sakura!" he runs after her. As they walk off a ninja jumps in the space they were just sat in. it was Sasuke. "Hmph! If they know where it is then I'll be there in no time at all!" he smirked.

**Hope you liked this chapter, Please review nicely!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A whole day of travelling has left the squads exhausted. So they set up camp for the night in a huge field. Shino was not impressed that Kiba tried to fit Akamaru into the tent. Being a huge dog he would take up nearly the whole tent. And who wants to sleep next to dog breath.

Hinata would give anything to sleep in the same tent as Naruto. But they all slept with their squads. As they all slept, Sasuke was looking at them from afar. He couldn't go anywhere unless they did. So he kicked back and slept for a while.

In the morning, Sakura woke up and saw that Naruto wasn't there. She looked outside of the tent and saw he was sitting outside. "Hey Naruto, its not like you to be up early" Sakura joked sitting next to him.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited to see this village!"

"And you should be" Jaraiya interrupted coming up behind them. "it's a rare event" he smiled.

"When are we going to get to the original place any way?" Sakura asked.

"Well if we leave now, it should be by dinner" this made Naruto and Sakura jump up and zoom into their tents, taking it down quickly. After they were done everyone did the same. And they all set out. With Sasuke following.

It was around lunchtime. Naruto was practically running telling everyone to keep up. Lee, being the competitive person that he is, was copying Naruto.

They all became really cold coming up to what looks like a frozen waste land. "This place is creepy, lets hurry out of here" Tenten say clinging onto Neji's arm. "This is it" Jaraiya interrupted. Everyone was shocked.

"This is the original place that the village was?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. "Hard to believe isn't it? This is why the village went into hiding" Jaraiya explained. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes at the sight of the horrible land.

"So what now?" Choji asked walking around. "Well I guess we start looking for some clues" Kiba says jumping on Akamaru's back. They started running off with Shino and Hinata following.

"So what does the scroll say about the village again?" Kakashi asked. "Well it's the village hidden in the ice, it used to be upon"

"Does that mean, that the village is in the ice?" Sakura asks shaking because she is cold. "I'm not sure…just keep looking"

Shikamaru did the thinking sign with his hands. And thought deeply in his head. "In the ice, in the ice" he looked around he stared at the waterfall. "Hmmm…I got it!" Shikamaru shouted which caught everyone's attention.

"Got what?" Ino asks shivering. "Remember what Jaraiya said about this village, it had a waterfall. And the water was the thing that was mainly frozen. Well how come the waterfall is frozen now too" he explained.

"Shikamaru that's the most…" Ino was interrupted. "That's right! Ha! Shikamaru has it!" Jaraiya says joy in his voice. "Come on! To the waterfall" they all headed for it.

As they arrived to the frozen waterfall. They all examined it. "Uh…I don't see a village here" Choji pointed out. "Hmm, maybe its not here…"

All of a sudden Hinata tripped and grabbed a bit of ice sticking out of the waterfall. This opened a secret passage way. Hinata blushed deeply at the fact she tripped in front of everyone. "Way to go Hinata!" Naruto shouted and hugged her. This made her blush even more.

"Come on…before anyone sees" Jaraiya warned. They all entered the ice pathway. Sasuke saw the whole thing. He has a microphone in his ear, and starts to speak through it. "I think I found it…"

"Excellent, send a clone to tell me where you are" Orochimaru replies on the other end. "got it!"…

As the squads slowly walk down the ice pathway, it starts to get darker the more they go on. "This is kinda creepy" Ino says holding Shikamaru's arm. "I wonder how far this goes?" Guy says as he squints his eyes to see if he can see the end of the pathway.

All of a sudden kunai are thrown. "What was that!" Naruto shouted. The sensei looked around. And the next thing they knew they were surrounded by strangely dressed ninja. With long spears. "Ok this is bad" Jaraiya says at their situation.

**That's chapter three. Please review nicely.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do we do?" Tenten shouts to Jaraiya. He scans the area and see no way of escaping the surrounding ninja. The ninja were wearing tiki masks with a strange sign on them. Jaraiya squints at them, he remembers them from somewhere.

He then realises. "Nobody move! Just stay still, I'll handle this" everyone stops and wonders what Jaraiya is going to do, as he walks towards them. "Its ok, we come in peace!" the ninja look at each other and tilt their heads confused.

"We mean you villagers no harm!" Jaraiya says which shocks everyone. "Wait they're…from the village?" Naruto asks. "Look at the mark on their masks, that's their village sign" Jaraiya explains. The ninja say things to each other in a strange language.

"YOU COME!" one of them shouts. Jaraiya nods to everyone else. They all follow the ninja, through the rest of the pathway. When they reach the end, it's a dead end.

"This doesn't really seem like a village" Sai sarcastically pointed out. Which earned him a nudge from Sakura. The ninja press a part of the wall. Which allows it to the wall to slowly separate. Showing the squads a beautiful ice land.

Everyone was amazed at the beautiful land. But the ninja was too busy trying to get them to come with them. They led Jaraiya and the rest of them to what looks like the Leader's office. On the way up there Lee catches glimpse of a girl watching them. She hid when he saw her, which confused Lee. Even if he didn't see her that long, from what he managed to see she was quite pretty.

When they arrived, the leader was wearing a huge Tiki mask and sat in this huge seat. And shouted something to the ninja that brought them. The leader did not sound happy. "Er we're sorry to just barge in on you like this but I would just like to say we mean you no…"Jaraiya was cut off. "SILENCE!"

Everyone gasps. "How dare you! What makes you think you can barge in here?!" the leader shouted. He removed his mask. "Do you have any idea where you have came?" the leader asked sounding furious. "Actually yes, but we have a reason"

"What be that?!"

"We are here to offer you some protection for a short while" Jaraiya explained which made the leader laugh.

"How dumb do you think we are? We have heard that load of sht before! Besides we don't need you! We already have a bodyguard at the moment" he shouts. In enters Hidden Fridge-san, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru recognize him straight away. "What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted.

"What does it look like? I'm the bodyguard here" Fridge-san replies. Behind Fridgesan was a girl. This girl had long black hair, and Indian style clothes on. Lee recognized her, it was the girl looking at them on the way in.

"Fridgesan, how do you know these people?" She asked him. "We know each other from a time when… don't worry its not important" he said walking over to Naruto. The girl looked at the ninjas and noticed Lee looking at her. She gasps and quickly looks away. She begins to walk off but as she does she trips over. She was about it hit the ground when suddenly…she felt arms around her waist.

She looks up and sees Lee smiling at her. "It is ok, I have you" Lee said blushing slightly making her blush too. "Um…Thank you" she smiles back. She then smirks. "You can let me go now, I'm ok to stand"

"Oh…Sorry" He blushes letting go. "So, What is your name?" Lee asked her, she looks at him confused a bit, then looks down. "Are you alright?" he then asks her which earned a smile from her. "You do like to ask a lot of questions, well my name is Mia and yes I am alright…"

"MIA!" The leader shouted. This made her jump and rushes over to him. "Yes father"

"Father?" everyone thought. They start speaking in their own language.

"Psst Fridgesan what are they saying?" Naruto asked quietly. "Well the leader is saying to her don't talk to you cos you will be thrown out soon, and Mia is saying that she wants you lot to stay" Fridgesan explains.

"Wow how do you know that?" Tenten asked. "Well I have been here two weeks, its kinda something you pick up"

The leader grunts loudly, "Very well daughter, They may stay here too, but only for two days!"

This put a smile on Mia's face, she ran to Lee and grabbed his hand, "Come on I want to show you around" she drags him out of the leaders office.

Outside of the village Sasuke was standing smirking… "Heh, don't get too comfortable Naruto. Soon this village will be all gone, the power mine!"

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So Fridgesan, How come you're here? I mean of all the places in the world you can be, your in the exact same place we are" Naruto said to Fridgesan. "…Huh?" Naruto sweat dropped at Fridgesan's reply.

"Hey Neji where did Lee go again?" Tenten asked Neji who were walking around the beautiful village. "He ran off with that girl we saw in the leaders place. I don't know where they went" Neji explained. Tenten sighed "I hope he's careful"

In the ice forest of the village Mia was showing Lee the nice surroundings. He was amazed by everything and was not afraid to show it. "So Mia?"

"Yes Lee"

"Is this a nice place to live?" Lee asked her, this seemed to make her a bit down. "Its alright…if you didn't have to be forced here" she said which made Lee a bit confused. "What do you mean forced here?"

"You know, we had to be forced into hiding, and I'm not aloud to leave the village at all" she explained sounding depressed.

"Why not?"

"Well mainly because I'm the leaders daughter, and if I left then people will capture me and destroy the village." She explained. "Oh yes, but what is the power source?"

She gasped and got him in a headlock, a very painful one. "Why do you want to know that?! Who sent you?!" she shouted. Lee trying to breath "I…was just…curious"

"Oh…Sorry, I thought you were trying to trick me" she smiled. She then started to twirl around in the nice scenery. Lee blushed a bit as he look at her. All of a sudden something hung in front of Lee, which made him scream and fall back on his butt. Mia quickly turned and saw what was happening. She gasped as she saw a little pink creature on Lee's head.

"Angel!…Angel! Get off him now" she grabbed her off and helped Lee up. "Are you ok Lee?" she asked helping him to his feet. "Yes, But what is that?" Lee asked looking at the strange small pink creature banging a rock on the floor. The creature was pink, had long pink antennas and had a white V on her chest.

"This is Angel, she helps us around the village, plus she is my pet." Mia explained. Lee looked at Angel closely and gets a big lick in his face. "Ew! Well she is friendly, but very strange looking" Lee said petting Angel's head. "What do you mean? among most of the creatures here, she looks like the most normal" Mia said.

"Really? Wow this is a truly amazing place, you are very lucky to live here" Lee said which seemed to annoy Mia, she began to walk off. "Mia, What's wrong?" Lee shouted after her. "You have no idea what it is really like to live here do you?"

"What do you mean?" Lee asked catching up to her. "Some things aren't as great as people think, sometimes even the best of things can really be something horrible" Mia explained. "I did not mean to offend you, please forgive me" Lee bowed to Mia.

She smiled and used her hand to raise his head from his chin. "You don't have to do that, and its ok, you didn't offend me. I was just saying." she smiled at him. Lee blushed a bit and looked away. He noticed that the village was quite far away from where they were. "Wow, Look how far the village is"

"Yes I know, we're not really supposed to be this far away" this made Lee sweat drop. "What! Well then I must suggest that we go back now" Lee said sounding serious. Mia looked at him strangely "Ok…" she took his hand and they started walking back.

Angel jumped out of Mia's arms and ran on a bit. Mia laughing started chasing her. Once she caught her she fell on the floor laughing hysterically. "Um, Mia I really think we should hurry back" Lee said sounding worried.

As she turned drums were heard around the village. Mia's eyes went into shock, she knew that meant trouble. "Mia! What is that?"

"Lee we must get out of here now!" She gets up, grabs Lee arm and runs. She tries running fast but its hard when your carrying a pink thing and pulling a boy with her. Lee saw how she was struggling so he grabbed her on his back and started running at a very fast speed. Mia was shocked that someone would carry her, and blushed.

Once they returned to the village the drums were still playing. Mia got off of Lee's back. "Thank you" she pecked his cheek. And ran off towards the leaders office. Lee was still stood there blushing. "Lee!" Tenten shouted running up to him. "Lee, we have a problem, someone has snuck in" she explained.

"What who?"

"They're not sure, but another bodyguard said they saw someone sneaking in, come on" she dragged him into the leaders office. The other leaf ninja enter the room as well, Mia, Fridgesan and another bodyguard was standing in front of the leader.

"What! It cant be" Jaraiya said shocked. Naruto also turned shocked. "Wait a sec! isn't that Maru?!"

"Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here" Maru said to them sounding happy. "MARU! Who was the outsider?!" the leader shouted. "Well from what I gathered, it was one of Orochimaru's henchmen" the whole Naruto gang turned shocked.

Mia was confused, "Who is Orochimaru?"

"Daughter! Where were you?! You know you have to stay in the village at all times" The leader shouted at her. "I was in the woods with Lee! And why must I stay here always, its boring!" she shouted. Fridgesan tried to calm her but she nudged him away.

"Why! Why! You know perfectly why! If you were found by anyone you know they want your Kekki Genkai! that's the reason we're hiding remember!" the leader shouted which made everyone gasp. Mia was the power source girl.

But outside the office Sasuke heard the whole thing, "Bingo"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not don't worry they will get better. I will update soon. Please don't flame.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I would like to thank you for reading this, and writing nice Sasuke hating comments. You lot are the best. Yes I admit I used Angel from Lilo and Stitch, but in this, she is a little different. She has more powers and such so Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Mia was most annoyed and ran out of the office. Lee felt kinda bad for her as he was about to walk out after her he was stopped by Tenten's arm. He looked at her confused as she shook her head at him.

Mia running out was a big mistake. Because outside stood Sasuke.

"Hi there" Sasuke said to Mia, "Hello, who are you?" she asked looking at his strange outfit. "I'm Sasuke, I came with those other guys in there. And I know where the outsider is, I can show you him if you want"

"Oh, I really shouldn't…" as she begins to walk off he grabs her arm and runs off with her. Angel walked out of the office just in time to see Sasuke run off with her. She growled and made a screeching sound which alerted everyone's attention. "What's up Angel" Fridgesan asked her holding his M4 carbine. She pointed to that direction.

Fridgesan could see a glimpse of Sasuke running off with Mia, he gasped and ran after them, Maru saw him run off and followed. Angel joined them. Sasuke took Mia near the exit of the Village. She protested and pulled her arm back. "What are you doing? I can't go out there" Mia said which annoyed Sasuke. He sighed "Yes you can, and you will"

"No, I…I have to stay in the village, cos I…" he smirked at her, she then glared at him as she now realised that he was the outsider.

"You little rat…" she goes to hit him but he smacks her sending her crashing to the floor. As he is about to pick her up gunshots were fired at him. He gets shot in the arm and he winces in pain then he growls at the shooter. Which was Fridgesan, Maru then appeared and punched him in the face, blood seeping out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke backed up away from them, and starts to run off but something grabs his legs. He looks down to see pink antenna's wrapped around him, he looks up to see a smirking Angel looking at him. She then pulls back her antenna's causing Sasuke to fall to the ground. She releases him as he stabs a kunai in one of her antenna's. causing some of her blood to drip onto the ground.

Fridgesan continues to fire his M4 carbine at Sasuke. But Sasuke dodges it and flees. Maru picks up Mia and they all flee back to the Leader's office. Where the leader was not very happy. Lee was shocked to see a huge bruise on Mia's face. "Mia! What happened?" Lee asked her but before she could answer her father shouted.

"Mia! What did you think you were doing? Running off with some stranger! What would of happened if our bodyguards hadn't shown up?"

"Er sir if I may interrupt, it wasn't her fault she was…" Fridgesan was cut off. "SILENCE!"

"Father, I…I was forced out there, I…"

"If you hadn't been so foolish as to storm out, you wouldn't have put the village in danger. If you a been taken one step out of this village it would have been destroyed in an instant!" The Leader explained.

"Well none of this would of happened if I wasn't forced to control the power source!" She shouted.

"Wait…Control? We thought you were the power source" Naruto butted in. Mia looked at him confused. "No, I have the Kekki Genkai that allows the power source to be functional, if I left the range of the village it would die, along with the village." Mia explained. "So your not the actual power source, you don't have an amazing amount of power" Guy said scratching his head. Mia shook her head at him.

"Well, Orochimaru will have a hard time accepting that" Jaraiya laughed. "Who is this Orochimaru?" Mia asked everyone. "He's a legendary Sanin like myself, but he chose a different path." Jaraiya explained.

"Yeah…and he took one of our team mates" Sakura added. "Actually your old team mate was the one who took Mia" Fridgesan said which shocked everyone. "So he is here" Kakashi said looking over at Naruto who is growling. "Sasuke…"

Later that evening Mia was sat in a small ice field bandaging up Angel's wound. Lee walked up behind her and sat beside her. "Are you ok?" He asked. She sighed "I suppose so…today has been a very troublesome day" Lee chuckled at that remark. "That's something Shikamaru would say."

"Shikamaru? That one who's head resembles a Pineapple?" Mia asked which made Lee burst out laughing, Mia blushed at his reaction. "Yes that one…hmm Angel got injured then?"

"Yeah…Lucky it was only a small stab wound or I would of…lost someone else close to me" Mia said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Someone else? Who else have you lost?" Lee asked her wrapping his arms around his legs. She smiled at his actions then did the same. "Well I…lost my mother from an illness and I…lost my brother." she said burying her head in her folded arms on top of her knees. "How?"

"Well it was…kinda my fault because we did something that we weren't supposed to" she explained which even made Angel lower her ears. "And what was that?"

She sighed and started crying diving at him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and he blushed then wrapped his arms around her. "We…We went to the power source, and he had the Kekki Genkai at the time. He…was possessed by it." Mia cried.

"What do you mean possessed by it?" He asked breaking the hug to look at her. "Well you see, the power source is alive in its own way. It can posses the people who hold the Kekki Genkai. Of course me and my brother didn't know this at the time. So…we never saw it coming."

"What made you go and see it?"

"When our mother died, we thought that we could revive her using the power of the power source. But we learned it wasn't helpful at all" Mia cried and looked up at the sky. Lee felt bed and had no idea what to say at that point. So he wrapped his arm around her. And they both looked up at the star filled sky.

Just on the other side of the field…Sasuke was spying on them "Your not getting away this time!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What! He's after my daughter thinking she holds the power?!" The leader asked just being explained to that Orochimaru and Sasuke are after the Mia. "I'm afraid so, Sasuke being here has made this difficult to protect your village" Jaraiya explained. "Everyone must put in a tremendous amount of effort to help"

"You bet we will! Sasuke isn't gonna take anyone!" Naruto declared which echoed around the office.

"Wait! Speaking of him, he didn't actually leave the village, Where's Mia?" Fridgesan asked and everyone shrugged. "Lee's gone too" Hinata added. "Right we'll find them, Naruto, Hinata you'll be with me! Everyone else split up! Find them!" Fridgesan ordered as they all set out.

Mia and Lee were happily sat together in the ice field with Angel sat with them "So er, what exactly happened to your brother?" Lee asked Mia. "Well, my brother and I asked the power source for help, and instead of help, it went crazy…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

Dante and Mia were entering the sacred chamber of the power source. As they were, they were getting more and more excited. "Wow! Do you think it will help us Mia?" Dante asked his sister. "Of course it will, you're the Kekki Genkai child, it should listen to everything you say. that's what father said" Mia replied

"I thought father just told us that as a bedtime story"

"Nah, why would father lie to us, besides we made a promise that together we would do anything it takes to bring back mother" Mia said to Dante as they held their hands together. Which was a little brother sister thing they did that meant they kept promises and always were together.

They both entered this huge cavern like place. Where the power source, which was this huge glowing crystal, was sat. glistening pretty lights around the whole cavern. The two were completely amazed at the sight and scenery. They both hugged each other for joy, and rushed over to the power source.

They both bowed their heads in prayer form and sat on their knees, "Oh great Power! Please allow us one favour! Please allow us to revive our mother! And in exchange we offer you two sacrifices!" Dante shouted placing two odd looking creatures on the ground. It was silent for a moment then all of a sudden the whole cavern started shaking.

The two weren't sure if this was good or bad, until the crystal starting shooting power beams at the walls and knocking it down. "MIA RUN!" Dante shouted pushing his sister towards the exit. They both ran for it, they were about to exit when a huge boulder fell in front of them. Mia screamed and was quickly calmed by Dante. He pointed out a small hole that they could easily squeeze through to get out.

Mia went through and Dante was about to when suddenly, the crystal unleashed mini power beam hands and grabbed him with it. He was slowly pulled back, "Dante!" Mia cried grabbing his hand. She pulled as hard as she could but there were too many hands pulling Dante back. Her eyes over flew with tears as she struggled to get her brother.

Knowing that the situation was helpless, and wanted Mia to get out safe, Dante did that thing they did with their hands to show that they were always together. "Mia, Get out of here!" he shouted to her. "No I wont leave you!"

"Mia listen…I'll always be with you, and were the best sister I was blessed to have. Goodbye" he stared into her eyes and as he did the power of the Kekki Genkai was passed into Mia. The power made her let go, and she was flung back. She then watched helplessly as her brother was pulled into the crystal. His legs went in first and as he was pulled further in. his skin turned silver and was completely possessed once he entered the crystal. Mia sat there crying as the crystal stopped its destruction, and heard a loud shout "MOTHER!"

She gasped "That was Dante's voice"…

A days later the village mourned for Dante and left a huge shrine for him. Mia stood there staring at it.

_**How can I repay you brother mine?**_

_**How can I expect you to forgive?**_

_**Clinging to the past, I shared our blood**_

_**And shattered your chance to live.**_

She imagined his face as he was taken…

_**Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed**_

_**How can I return your wasted breath?**_

_**What I did not know has cost you dear**_

_**For there is no cure for death.**_

She then imagined his face while he was being possessed. And starts crying.

_**Beautiful mother, soft and sweet**_

_**Once you were gone, we were not complete**_

_**Back through the years, we reached for you**_

_**Alas, Twas not meant to be**_

"MOTHER!"

_**And how can I make amends**_

_**For all that I took from you?**_

_**I led you with hopeless dreams**_

_**My brother I was a fool.**_

"I'm sorry Dante…"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Lee looked at her shocked. "Wow, that…must have been horrible" Lee said to her looking down. Angel rubbed her head into Mia to try and comfort her, she petted Angel's head and hugged Lee. Angel then perked up her ears and growled. "What is it Angel?" Mia asked gently.

Lee was then knocked out by a foot to the face. Mia gasped "Lee!" and looked to see Sasuke. She growled at him. Angel was about to attack but Sasuke booted her in the stomach sending her flying back. Sasuke then grabbed Mia's wrist and pulled her up. "Someone wants to talk to you" Sasuke said pointing to a figure walking towards them.

The figure was

"Hello Mia…"

Orochimaru.

**Wow two chapters in one night! I should get an award for that. Anyway hope you enjoyed this sad chapter. I will update soon. Yeah i used some of the song Brothers from FMA but I thought it went well. Please review nicely. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mia frowned at Orochimaru, and tried to get out of Sasuke's grip. But gunshots were heard and made Sasuke and Orochimaru start to flee with her. As they started to run Angel grabbed both of their legs with her antenna, trying to stop them so the others can get a clear shot at them. "You annoying little…" Sasuke was about to lunge a kunai at Angel but Mia stopped him.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" She kneed him in the nuts and began to run off towards the others. Fridgesan got there and starting shooting at them. Sasuke and Orochimaru dodged the fires and were about to run off but Lee blocked them. "Its over!" Maru shouted at them.

"Oh really?" Orochimaru asked, he then swung behind Lee and held his sword up against his neck. Everyone gasped. "Lee!" Mia shouted about to run over to him, but is stopped by Fridgesan. "Let him go!"

"Not until I get the girl!" Orochimaru shouted back at them. "What's the point? She aint what your looking…" Jaraiya's mouth was blocked by Mia, and she winked at him. "Fine, I'll come as long as you let Lee go, Now!" Mia shouted. Orochimaru smirked and released Lee as Sasuke grabbed Mia. "Now then…where's the power source?" Orochimaru asked which shocked Mia. "But…I thought…"

"Oh I knew the entire time, that you only control the power source with your Kekki Genkai, now your coming with me to give me that power!" Orochimaru shouted disappearing with her and Sasuke. "She shouldn't of done that!" Lee shouted. "Calm down Lee" Tenten said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No!" he slaps her hand away. "Mia is important to me! And I want her to be safe!" Lee shouted to everyone, which made them shocked. "She will be, we know where they've gone" Fridgesan explained smirking. "Where?"

"Angel…." he looks at her, his look saying show the way. She nods and runs off with the others following.

Mia and the other two are in the place that Mia thought she would never go again. The cavern where the crystal is. The place brought back bad memories for her. "Now then Mia, start handing over the power!" Orochimaru demanded.

"I can't…you don't understand, this is not …"

"Do it! Now!" He shouted which echoed through the whole cavern. She gulped and headed for the crystal, her mind racing of the worst thing that could happen. The power was over powering that she could feel the power's presence. "Oh…great power! P-Please lend me your…"

"Get on with it!" Sasuke shouted getting bored. "please lend me your…power!" she stuttered. "Louder!"

"I can't!…it will take me too" she cried. "Say it now! Or I will…" he is about to slice her with his sword when his arm gets shot at.

Everyone entered the cavern, with their fighting stance in position. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke frowned at his ex team mates. Sasuke then made some hand signs and summoned a hundred clones of himself. Everyone was a little shocked on how many Sasuke's there was. But this wasn't gonna stop them.

"I'll handle Orochimaru" Jaraiya said cracking his knuckles. "Right! We'll take down the Sasuke!" Maru said getting his weapons ready. "ATTACK!" Fridgesan shouted which made everyone attack. Lee rushed over to Mia who was still on the floor. "Mia are you ok?" he asked as she went to look at him, she noticed a Sasuke about to hit him from behind. "Lee!"

Sasuke was about to stab lee when, the Sasuke was shot by Fridgesan. "Thank you Fridgesan" Lee said relieved. He smirked in reply and starting shooting all the Sasuke. All of a sudden GG appeared and started attacking the Sasuke. "When did she get here?" Maru asked. "Think I would miss this?!" she smirked and started hitting the Sasuke,

Lee and Mia were getting out of the way. But even Lee attacked one now and again, to get them away. Hinata and Neji were attacking them with their Byukkugan. Tenten was attacking them with her weapons. And the others used their justu to attack. Naruto and Sakura were attacking any Sasuke possible with Sai's help.

One of the Sasuke noticed Mia hiding and flung a sword right at her…Mia was aware and screamed until…the kunai hit flesh, blood splattered everywhere. It wasn't Mia's….she gasped

"LEE!!"

* * *

**Oh dear what next I'll update soon…so you can find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Aka Last Chapter!

Lee spat out lots of blood. But was still standing, he got into his usual battle stance and smirked a bit. Mia was crying "Lee…are you alright?"

"I have been better to be perfectly honest" he said shaking a lot. Mia stood up and walked over to him and removed the blade that was still imbedded in his flesh. Lee winced in pain, and put his hand on Mia's shoulder before collapsing on the floor.

"Lee" Mia knelt down beside him checking for a heartbeat, her eyes widened as she heard a very faint beat. "oh no Lee!" Mia cried trying to get his heart to pump again. The Sasuke chuckled and was about to fling another sword at them both, "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted slamming straight into him, causing them to both crash into the wall.

The wall began to crumble and rocks began to fall, then boulders. All of the Sasuke clones disappeared "Lord Orochimaru! We gotta get out of here!" Sasuke shouted to him as he pounded Jaraiya away. "No! not without the power!" Orochimaru shouted back. "The whole place is coming down, of we don't leave you wont be alive to get the power" Sasuke shouted at him.

Orochimaru didn't listen and ran over to the girl but Fridgesan and Maru blocked his path and started shooting at him, Orochimaru was trying to dodge them all. Sasuke growled "Screw this I'm outta here!" he began to run but was blocked by Sakura and Naruto. "Your not going anywhere Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him.

Kakashi noticed all the boulders coming down quickly. "Everyone get out now!"

Mia was still busy helping Lee, she didn't even hear Kakashi. Mia then realised something. And she ran over to the crystal. "Power! You took my brother! The least you could do is give me power to heal Lee!"

Ino ran over to Mia, "Mia its ok, I can heal Lee, Sakura and I have healing powers, we need to leave now, then we can heal him"

"No, I'm sorry Ino but this is something I must do!" Mia replied. They heard a scream, as they turned they see Orochimaru heading for Mia. But Mia looked at Lee and noticed a huge boulder about to land on him. She gasped and started running towards him. But she wouldn't be able to get there in time.

The boulder was about to him when…the boulder was stopped. Angel had caught the boulder, she struggled with the boulder and used her antenna's to move Lee gently. Mia and Ino carried Lee and walked away with him so Angel could out the boulder down. Mia was relieved that Lee was alright, but Orochimaru was about to put an end to the happiness.

When Mia placed Lee down she heard everyone gasp…as she turned round she gasped too. Orochimaru had flung a kunai at Angel…and Angel was hit right through the chest. Mia's widened as she saw her pet drop the boulder and collapses face first into the ground. "ANGEL!" she cried and ran over to her. She picked her up and noticed Angel's eyes were frozen in place. Staring.

GG came over and put her hand on Mia's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Mia looked up at Orochimaru with her eyes on fire. "Alright! You want power! I'll give you power!" she shouted and ran over to the crystal with Angel in her arms. "I'm sorry Angel…" Mia petted her one last time before placing her on the sacrifice circle. "Power! Give me strength!" she shouted as the crystal beamed full blast.

The crystal went berserk again. It consumed Angel and started to shoot power beams everywhere. "Everyone out!" Fridgesan shouted as everyone began to run out. Orochimaru was too amazed at the power he wanted it. He ran over to it. Sasuke turned to see him. "NO!"

"At last! The power is mine!" Orochimaru touched the crystal and burned. He burnt to a crisp. Sasuke gasped at the sight and began to run for it. But the crystal shot the power beam hands at him and grabbed him.

"What the!" Sasuke shouted as he was pulled back. Mia looked at Sasuke as he was pulled in. he screamed as he entered the crystal.

Mia was given a special power from this outburst. And was able to heal Lee… She healed Lee and he awoke to see her. "Mia…" she kissed him while hugging him. "Lee do you love me?" she asked crying. Lee was shocked at the question. And replied. "Of course I do"

"Good…because I love you too" she kissed him again. Then whispered "Don't forget me"

"What?…" he then noticed the hand beams grabbed Mia too. As she too was being slowly pulled in. "Mia!…" he grabbed her hand and started to pull her back, but it didn't work. Lee was crying which made her cry too.

She then did that thing with her hand that her and her brother used to do. "go…" was the last thing she said as she enter the crystal. Lee cried at the hopeless situation and ran out of the cavern in tears. The rest of the gang were outside and saw Lee crying as he left. "Lee, what happened?" Tenten asked.

"And where's Mia?" Fridgesan added. "S-She's gone…" Lee cried as he hugged Tenten.

"No…" Naruto said beginning to cry himself. Everyone was almost in tears…when suddenly a huge light beam came shooting out from top of the cavern. And what looked like huge people coming out of the beams. Four huge creatures cam out of the crystal. One was a women, The other was…Dante, and the other two were Mia and Angel.

Everyone was shocked at the sight…Mia looked at the other three and hugged them. She the smiled at her friends. Lee shouted in tears "MIA!"

She sent a something shooting down at the ground next to the gang. Lee picked it up and saw that it was a locket. He opened it and it had a picture of Mia in it.

All of the huge people stood around the village, and spread a huge beam around it. "WOW!" GG shouted in her excitement. Everyone was amazed as well. "Who's the other two?" Hinata asked, "That's her mother and brother" Lee answered.

The hole village was lit up from the beams. The leader came out of his office and saw the sight of his wife and children beaming the land. He smiled while tears came out of his eyes. He knew that they were sending protection beams around the village so that no one can ever disturb the village.

Everyone watched the beautiful sight, and watched them go back into the village. But Mia stopped and looked down at her friends. "Goodbye everyone, and thank you"

Everyone bowed their heads to her, "And Lee…Look I've been reunited with my family, thanks to you" she smiled. This made Lee smile. "Goodbye Lee…"

"Goodbye Mia…"

"Wait Mia! What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura shouted. "He is in a far more better place, he too is reunited with his family" Mia replied entering the crystal beam with her family.

The next day, the gang were about ready to leave. "Thank you, for you help" the leader thanked sounding happy for once. "Your welcome, we're sorry about your daughter" Jaraiya said. The leader smiled "Its ok, I know she is happy where she is, now have a nice journey back wont you?"

"You bet we will!" Naruto shouted. "Hey Fridgesan?…" Naruto shouted but he and Maru disappeared. There were notes on the wall saying "Sorry guys…see ya next time, Fridge, GG and Maru"

Naruto sweat dropped. While Hinata giggled.

Lee stood outside looking at the village. Tenten came out with him. "Lee you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just gonna miss this place…"

"And Mia…" she smiled at him. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, but she is always with me, as I am with her"

Later they were waving goodbye to the village and left it alone in peace. The leader smiled as he went into his daughter's room. But he heard a strange sound coming from the basket. He walked over and saw in the basket…Angel.

"What? How?" he asked. He then remembered something about the crystal. He ran to his room and dig out a scroll he read it for an hour and the last sentence said "Once both Kekki Genkai Childs have entered they will be freed, but separated around the village" this put a huge smile on his face. "THEY'RE STILL HERE! HAHA!"

In the woods of the ice village, a girl was laid….she awoke…it was Mia. "Lee?"

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story, this was the last chapter. But I may make a sequel if you want me to. Thanks to all reviewers and sorry if you didn't like the ending. Please Review nicely.**


End file.
